Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 32
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Bryan Hitch | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = A Little Stranger | Synopsis1 = | Writer1_1 = Joe Ahearne | Penciler1_1 = Bryan Hitch | Inker1_1 = Andrew Currie | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = A young woman named Amy Brys enters the Baxter Building in the middle of a test of Reed's Anti-G Multi-Mines. Since the girl is in immediate danger, the Fantastic Four scramble to shut down the test so she doesn't get hurt. Wondering how Amy was able to get in, Reed discovers that she did so with Johnny's card key. She explains that she is trying to get a hold of Johnny. The Fantastic Four tell him that he was possibly in the Negative Zone and send the girl on her way. In reality, the Invisible Woman was hiding Johnny with her invisibility powers. They tell him that he should call her, but he explains that it was a one night stand from two months ago. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and when Reed examines it, he recognizes the energy pattern as similar to the one that Sue registers whenever she is pregnant. It soon becomes apparent that Amy Brys is pregnant with Johnny's child. The Human Torch rushes outside to catch up with Amy. As she explains that she is not trying to be a gold digger, the pair are suddenly attacked by strange mechanical beings. The rest of the Fantastic Four arrive on the scene and help destroy the creatures. They then take Amy back to the Baxter Building for further examination. At the lab, Reed comes to the conclusion that whoever attacked Amy was seeking to obtain her child. Suspecting that this entire incident could have been orchestrated, Reed has Sue shrunk down in size to go into Amy's body and collect a DNA sample from the baby growing inside her. Meanwhile, he sends Johnny and Ben to use the temporal scanner to find out what happened on the night Johnny and Amy first met. Reed injects Sue into Amy's body and after some swimming, the Invisible Woman reaches the growing fetus inside Amy. Elsewhere in the city, Johnny and Ben are at the night club to scan the time period when Johnny and Amy first met. Scanning the past, Ben discovers that a strange woman was at the club who suddenly shrunk in size and small microscopic devices invaded Johnny's body for a DNA sample. Back at Reed's lab, something attacks Sue inside Amy's body. When Johnny and Ben return to tell Reed what they discover, Sue informs them that she was attacked by some androids but managed to destroy them. Sue and her destroyed attackers are extracted from Amy's body and they begin to run the DNA sample. Reed then begins a scan on Johnny and detects a foreign microscopic being inside his brain that is somehow protected from his flame powers. In order to determine who this is, Ben and Sue are shrunk down to size and enter Johnny's brain. Soon, the pair come face-to-face with their foe, the Psycho-Woman. Their foe easily incapacitates Ben and Sue, prompting Reed to shrink himself down and have Amy inject him into Johnny's body. While the three members of the Fantastic Four fight the Psycho-Woman, their foe sends another one of her machines to attack Johnny and Amy. Ultimately, the Fantastic Four manage to best their foe and Johnny destroys their attacker. In the aftermath of the battle, they decide that it is too dangerous for Amy to keep the child. Reed activates the Time-Platform planning on going back in time to prevent the forced pregnancy. However instead of allowing them to do it, and wanting to keep the baby -- but not wanting to burden Johnny with the birth of the child -- Amy claims to want to go back and dives into the Time-Platform, but she doesn't return. This leaves the Fantastic Four to wonder where Amy went, and what became of Johnny's child. | Solicit = When Reed and Sue became parents it changed the Fantastic Four forever. What happens when Johnny Storm finds out he's going to become a dad? Especially as he has no recollection of the night in question. Turns out the truth lies within Johnny as the rest of the FF shrinks down inside the Human Torch where they find a trap laid by one of their most powerful enemies. How can Reed, Sue and Ben cut loose to win the battle without hurting Johnny? And how can Johnny defend himself from an outside threat without flaming on and killing his friends inside him? A wild journey into fatherhood and inside Johnny Storm! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Flashback: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The energy pattern that is registered was also registered in Sue when she gave birth to both Franklin in , Valeria's failed birth in and Valeria's rebrith in . * Amy mentions the time that Reed and Sue almost split up over raising Franklin. This happened in and lasted until . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15545 }}